In such a sweeping vehicle, the disc brush is held by means of the holding device on the remaining sweeping vehicle. The holding device comprises a holding part which, for example, may be formed by a frame of the sweeping vehicle, but may also be formed separately from the sweeping vehicle or may be secured to the sweeping vehicle, and a holding arm pivotably mounted on the holding part. The disc brush is held directly or indirectly on the holding arm. Under the action of the adjustment member, which can be varied in length, of the adjusting device, the holding arm can be pivoted relative to the holding part and the disc brush thereby lowered onto the ground surface to be cleaned, for example, when the sweeping vehicle is put into operation, and lifted off the ground surface to be cleaned, for example, at the end of operation. The adjustment member engages the holding arm and is, for example, pivotably mounted thereon. The holding part, a frame or another structural part of the sweeping vehicle, for example, acts as counter bearing for the adjustment member.
The brush disc in a sweeping vehicle of the kind mentioned at the outset is usually inclined relative to the horizontal in order that not all brushes of the disc brush will contact the ground surface simultaneously. Instead, the area of contact of the brushes with the ground surface, also referred to as “sweeping pattern” or “working range”, has, for example, a kidney-shaped, a crescent-shaped or circular ring segment-shaped configuration owing to the inclination of the brush disc. The purpose of this is to sweep dirt off the ground surface in a defined direction so the dirt can be taken up by a dirt pick-up device of the sweeping vehicle, for example, a roller brush or a suction device, from the ground surface.
EP 1 769 950 A2 describes a generic sweeping vehicle in which a combination of holding device and disc brush can be tilted by an additional adjusting device in such a way that starting from a horizontal position, the brush disc can be inclined to a slanted position with respect to the horizontal and, consequently, the sweeping pattern can be changed from a circular shape to a kidney shape.
In the present case, indications of position, location and direction such as, for example, “at the top”, “at the bottom”, “horizontal”, “vertical” or the like are to be understood in relation to a position of use of the sweeping vehicle in which the sweeping vehicle is positioned on a horizontal ground surface.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a sweeping vehicle of the kind mentioned at the outset in which the sweeping pattern of the disc brush can be changed in a constructionally simple way.